hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Discography
This is a complete list of Hollywood Undead' '''songs. 'Swan Songs (2008) #''Undead'' #''Sell Your Soul'' #''Everywhere I Go'' #''No Other Place'' #''No. 5'' #''Young'' #''Black Dahlia'' #''This Love, This Hate'' #''Bottle and a Gun'' #''California'' #''City'' #''The Diary'' #''Pimpin''' #''Paradise Lost'' #''Pain'' (collector's edition) #''The Natives'' (collector's edition) #''Knife Called Lust'' (collector's edition) #''The Loss'' (collector's edition) #''Bitches'' (collector's edition) #''The Kids'' (collector's edition) #''Circles'' (collector's edition) #''Black Dahlia (Buffalo Bill Remix)'' (collector's edition) #''Black Dahlia (Io Fedility Allstars Remix)'' (collector's edition) #''Black Dahlia (The Pharmacy Remix)'' (collector's edition) Swan Songs B-Sides EP (2009) #''Pain'' #''The Natives'' #''Knife Called Lust'' #''The Loss'' Desperate Measures (2009) #''Dove and Grenade'' #''Tear It Up'' #''Shout at the Devil'' #''Immigrant Song'' #''Bad Town'' #''El Urgencia'' #''Everywhere I Go (Castle Renholdër Remix)'' #''Undead'' (Live) #''Sell Your Soul'' (Live) #''California'' (Live) #''Black Dahlia'' (Live) #''Everywhere I Go'' (Live) #''No. 5'' (Live) #''City'' (Live; bonus track) #''Bottle and a Gun'' (Live; bonus track) Swan Songs Rarities EP (2010) #''Bitches'' #''The Kids'' #''Circles'' Black Dahlia Remixes (2010) #''Black Dahlia (Buffalo Bill Remix)'' #''Black Dahlia (Io Fedility Allstars Remix)'' #''Black Dahlia (The Pharmacy Remix)'' American Tragedy (2011) #''Been to Hell'' #''Apologize'' #''Comin' in Hot'' #''My Town'' #''I Don't Wanna Die'' #''Hear Me Now'' #''Gangsta Sexy'' #''Glory'' #''Lights Out'' #''Coming Back Down'' #''Bullet'' #''Levitate'' #''Pour Me'' #''Tendencies'' #''Mother Murder'' (deluxe edition) #''Lump Your Head'' (deluxe edition) #''Le Deux'' (deluxe edition) #''S.C.A.V.A.'' (deluxe edition) #''Street Dreams'' (iTunes bonus track) #''Comin' in Hot (Instrumental)'' (iTunes bonus track) #''Apologize (Instrumental)'' (iTunes bonus track) American Tragedy Redux (2011) #''Levitate (Digital Dog club mix)'' #''Comin' in Hot (Wideboys club mix)'' #''Apologize (Buffalo Bill "Die Young" remix)'' #''My Town (Andrew W.K. remix)'' #''Coming Back Down (Beatnick & K-Salaam remix)'' #''Hear Me Now (Jonathan Davis of KoЯn remix)'' #''I Don't Wanna Die (Borgore remix)'' #''Le Deux (Dr. Eargasm remix)'' #''Lights Out (The Juggernaut Vs. Obsidian remix)'' #''Been to Hell (KMFDM remix)'' #''Bullet (Kay V remix)'' (iTunes bonus track) Notes from the Underground (2013) #''Dead Bite'' #''From the Ground'' #''Another Way Out'' #''Lion'' #''We Are'' #''Pigskin'' #''Rain'' #''Kill Everyone'' #''Believe'' #''Up in Smoke'' #''Outside'' #''Medicine'' (unabridged edition) #''One More Bottle'' (unabridged edition) #''Delish'' (unabridged edition) #''I Am'' (iTunes bonus track) #''New Day'' (Best Buy bonus track) #''We Are (J-Dog & Killtron Remix)'' (Best Buy bonus track) #''Another Way Out (Griffin Boice Remix)'' (Best Buy bonus track) Day of the Dead (2015) #''Usual Suspects'' #''How We Roll'' #''Day of the Dead'' #''War Child'' #''Dark Places'' #''Take Me Home'' #''Gravity'' #''Does Everybody in the World Have to Die'' #''Disease'' #''Party By Myself'' #''Live Forever'' #''Save Me'' #''Guzzle, Guzzle'' (deluxe edition) #''I'll Be There'' (deluxe edition) #''Let Go'' (deluxe edition) #''Ghost'' (iTunes bonus track) #''Sing'' (Best Buy bonus track) #''Fuck the World'' (Best Buy bonus track) Singles 2006 #''No. 5'' (first single from '''Swan Songs) 2008 #''Undead'' (second single from Swan Songs) #''Christmas in Hollywood'' 2009 #''Young'' (third single from Swan Songs) #''Everywhere I Go'' (fourth single from Swan Songs) #''This Love, This Hate'' (fifth single from Swan Songs) #''Dove and Grenade'' (first single from Desperate Measures) 2010 #''Black Dahlia'' (sixth single from Swan Songs) #''Hear Me Now'' (first single from American Tragedy) 2011 #''Been to Hell'' (second single from American Tragedy) #''Comin' in Hot'' (third single from American Tragedy) #''Coming Back Down'' (fourth single from American Tragedy) #''My Town'' (fifth single from American Tragedy) #''Bullet'' (sixth single from American Tragedy) #''Levitate'' (seventh single from American Tragedy) 2012 #''Levitate (Digital Dog Club Mix)'' (first single from American Tragedy Redux) #''We Are'' (first single from Notes from the Underground) 2013 #''Dead Bite'' (second single from Notes from the Underground) #''Dead Bite (Dead Planets Remix)'' #''Another Way Out'' (third single from Notes from the Underground) 2014 #''Day of the Dead'' (first single from Day of the Dead) 2015 #''Usual Suspects'' (second single from Day of the Dead) #''Gravity'' (third single from Day of the Dead) #''How We Roll'' (fourth single from Day of the Dead) #''Live Forever'' (fifth single from Day of the Dead) #''Disease'' (sixth single from Day of the Dead) Unreleased material 'Hollywood Undead' #''Undead'' (later released onto Swan Songs) #''Sell Your Soul'' (later released onto Swan Songs) #''California'' (later released onto Swan Songs) #''Dead in Ditches'' #''No. 5'' (later released onto Swan Songs) #''City'' (later released onto Swan Songs) #''Young'' (later released onto'Swan Songs') #''My Black Dahlia'' (later released onto Swan Songs as Black Dahlia) #''Bottle and a Gun'' (later released onto Swan Songs) #''Tear It Up'' (later released onto Desperate Measures) #''Los Angeles'' (later released onto Swan Songs as No Other Place) #''The Natives'' (later released onto the collector's edition of Swan Songs and Swan Songs B-Sides EP) #''Turn Off the Lights'' (feat. Jeffree Star) #''Everywhere I Go'' (later released onto Swan Songs) #''The Diary'' (later released onto Swan Songs) #''Paradise Lost (His Dark Material)'' (later released onto Swan Songs as Paradise Lost) Other songs #''Scene for Dummies'' Music videos 2006 #''No. 5'' (first music video from Hollywood Undead) 2008 #''No. 5'' (first music video from Swan Songs) #''Undead'' (second music video from Swan Songs) 2009 #''Young'' (third music video from Swan Songs) #''Everywhere I Go'' (fourth music video from Swan Songs) 2011 #''Hear Me Now'' (first music video from American Tragedy) #''Been to Hell'' (second music video from American Tragedy) #''Comin' in Hot'' (third music video from American Tragedy) #''Levitate (Digital Dog Club Mix)'' (first music video from American Tragedy Redux) 2012 #''We Are'' (first music video from Notes from the Underground) 2013 #''My Town'' (fourth music video from American Tragedy; unreleased) #''Dead Bite'' (second music video from Notes from the Underground) 2015 #''Day of the Dead'' (first music video from Day of the Dead) Category:Browse